


Club

by eternal_moonie



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Skype, starting a new club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: What Gotham City would look like with a COVID-19 quarantine. Kate and some others grow bored of the quiet and have a little fun.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Julia Pennyworth, Kate Kane/Reagan, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth/Reagan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Club

Title: Club  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Batwoman  
Summary: What Gotham City would look like with a COVID-19 quarantine. Kate and some others grow bored of the quiet and have a little fun.

~~~ 

Kate had had just about enough of this quarantine. 

Damn Corona-virus. 

She hadn't seen her friends in so many days. 

All she had done was spent her time drinking in her house and eating food she still had in her fridge, of course doing her exercises so many times that she got rid of the body fat in no time. 

Not even the Batwoman Signal had shown these past few nights. 

In a time like this, you'd think something would happen, like a break-out at Arkham or a robbery at a liquor store, but nope.

It seemed that the Gothamites actually abided by the rules this time, even that stupid one-and-a-half meters apart rule. 

She had patched things up with Reagan, now knowing she had done what she did because she was Magpie's sister.

Goddess, how she missed her!

Her body against hers, the heat that emanated of their skin...

How she missed Sophie... 

And Julia...

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed with a grin. 

If they weren't allowed to be bodily intimate with one another, it said nothing about being intimate with one another via a communications device.

She went to her laptop and loaded up Skype. 

There she invited all her friends, along with her half-sister Mary.

"What's the sitch? Do I need to..." 

"Hello Darling!" Julia said when her face got shown that she got added to the conversation. 

"Kate, hey there!" Sophie excitedly said. 

"Wow, that's a lot of people. Oh hey there everyone." Reagan said as she saw who else had joined the conversation.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Kate?" they all asked at the same time. 

Kate blushed. 

"Well... truth is, I just miss you all so much," she said as she took off her bathrobe and showed nothing underneath.

"Oh no! I'm not doing this! Call me again just to chat!" Mary exclaimed and immediately logged off. 

Mary Hamilton has left the video-call.

"Oh, Kate, you're naked," Reagan observed while feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

She had only been intimate with Kate and nobody else, wouldn't this be a bit weird?

"I want to show you all how much." Kate said. 

"Bloody hell, missing you too, my love." Julia said as he also disrobed and showed her naked skin as well. 

"Wait," Reagan said as she watched Sophie also get naked in the video-call. 

"Don't you miss me too, Reagan-poo?" Kate asked sweetly as one of her hands pinched a nipple. 

"I sure have missed you, sweetie." Kate continued as she lowered her laptop a bit to show her other hand digging into her pussy. 

"So... you have been with all of us before?" Reagan asked, astonished. 

She didn't know if she should be happy about that. 

"Join our Club, love." Julia said as she mimicked Kate's movements. 

"C'mon, Reagan, it'll be fun," Sophie said, "that way we can be sort of intimate with each other." 

Reagan's face reddened. 

It was true that she hadn't gotten to do any more bartending shifts because of this damn epidemic.

Come to think of it, she wondered, had I ever masturbated before? 

Maybe in high school. 

She smirked. 

"Alright, I'll join in." she said as she finally disrobed herself.

"Yay!" all three girls exclaimed as they hollered and cheered at Reagan. 

Soon they were a perfect quartet, masturbating in perfect synch, each groan and moan perfect to a T.

Not one was out of line or out of synch.

"Goddess, that feels so good... I wish you could lick it up, right there... ahh, ahhmmmm, AHHH!!!!!" 

They all climaxed on their fingers, the sticky juices being dipped into their mouths next.

"Well, I don't know about you, loves, but I would be down for this once a... uhm... week?" Julia suggested. 

"Week?! How about a day?" Kate slyly offered.

"A day? Really?" Reagan asked them. 

"C'mon! It's not like we got anything better to do! Yeah, go to the supermarket and buy some more food and drinks, provided we stay clear of one another by one-and-a-half meters." Sophie told them.

"Yeah, it's settled then, let's do this again tomorrow, my loves. Love you all, bye now." 

"We love you too, Kate. You all have a great rest of your day!" Julia, Reagan and Sophie all said at once before they ended their videocall. 

And so started the daily masturbation sessions between four amazing hot kick-ass women.

The End.


End file.
